


[podfic] At least i didn't mention the green punch

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [34]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: dugindeep asked for j2, sneaking kisses/bjs/sex/whatever at a party and instead, bb, i give you J2 BABY SHOWER SCHMOOO....*HANDS*





	[podfic] At least i didn't mention the green punch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At least i didn't mention the green punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119049) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 

** **

**Title: [At least i didn't mention the green punch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/119049) **

**Author: ** ** [queenklu](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** R

**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF

**Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki

**Length:** 00:06:12 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/35%20\(J2\)%20_At%20least%20i%20didn't%20mention%20the%20green%20punch_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
